A Thousand Tears
by Maelstrom-Pulse
Summary: When we fought at The Vally of the End,my heart was breaking. Every time you hit me it cracked more.Then when our final blows hit.It snapped.It shattered right then... SasuNaru. Co-written by Punkrockfrog
1. Don't Leave Me

**This, my friends, is a SasuNaru two-shot that me and PunkRockFrog wrote a while back, like... January-ish. It's been lying around and we thought we'd post it now. **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: "A Thousand Tears" **

**Chapter Title: Don't Leave Me**

**Rating:M**

**Main Characters: Sasuke and Naruto**

**Warnings: Yaoi-ness. Boy love!!! There are some spoils in this so don't get mad. Also, it's kind of over dramatic, depressed crys easily Naruto, and implies rape. **

**Don't Leave Me**

He wobbled as he walked. His eye lids were very heavy and he felt like he could pass out at any second. None of this was good since he had training right now.

Naruto was dog-dead-tired, and everyone could tell. He couldn't pay attention and he was quieter. Plus he didn't even notice a kunia fly past his head.

"Naruto! Wake up. Are you okay?" Sakura asked him. He rubbed an eye and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry Sakura-chan. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He put on a grin to reassure her.

"Naruto, you've been like this for the past week. Are you sure you're fine?" she got closer to him, making him take a step back. He put his hands up and with a small smile, he said,

"I'm fine. No worries." He looked over at Kakashi and Kakashi seemed to understand what he wantted.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Kakashi said, picking up a kunai. Sakura nodded and smiled gently at Naruto and put her arm around his shoulders. He tensed, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oi, Naruto-kun. You wanna go get some ramen with me?" she asked him excitedly. Naruto smiled, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes when she mentioned going to get ramen, something Naruto always dragged _him_ along to go do.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, but I'm not that hungry. I'm just really tired. I'm going home, plus it's getting late." He sighed tiredly, nudging his head towards the setting sun.

"Oh..." Sakura said, disappointed. _'Naruto's always hungry. What's wrong with him? There was sadness in his eyes when I mentioned going to get ramen...Naruto...what's wrong with you?' _Sakura thought, concerned.

Naruto frowned. He didn't want to disappoint Sakura, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted all his friends to feel happy, the opposite of what he felt most his life, especially lately. But he didn't feel like eating anything or doing anything that reminded him of_ him_. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Sakura let him go and turned to leave. "I'll head home then. See you tomorrow Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!"

"See ya, Sakura-chan." Naruto called as she walked away. Naruto had lost his crush on Sakura long ago, after the battle with Haku and Zabuza on the Naruto Bridge. But the crush position was not left empty. Somehow, someone else found their way into that spot..._He_ had taken it...Naruto just acted like he still like Sakura, to cover it up.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Kakashi. The one eye Naurto could see was soft and concerned.

"Naruto...is it really because of him?" he asked softly, as if someone was around to hear them.

Naruto looked at his feet, he knew Kakashi was going to say that. That's what everyone thought was his problem. Which most of it was, not all, but most. He just wished no one would mention _him._

Kakashi sighed deeply, he didn't like Naruto like this. It didn't seem like the blonde, happy-go-lucky idiot that was assigned on his team long ago.

"Naruto, sulking and being depressed about it isn't going to make him come back any faster. Though, I'm sure he'll come back soon...eventually."

_'That's what he said a year ago. Pufft!'_ Naruto heard Kyuubi grumble. Naruto agreed and looked back at Kakashi. He stared at him a minute, mute, and Kakashi got more concerned.

"That's why you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, isn't it?" Kakashi asked. "You've been acting like this since you came back from that four day mission a week ago..." Naruto mentally winced. "...Did something happen? Did you see him?" There was a pause, then Naruto shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen _him_ in forever..." Naruto sighed. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine and I'm sure I'll be able to sleep very soon." Kakashi stared at him for a second, then nodded.

"Alright, Naruto." Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair and let him go.

Naruto began walking home and he raised his hand to say bye to Kakashi.

'_No, Kakashi...Truly, that isn't totally the reason why I'm this way and can't sleep...'_ he thought as he walked into town.'_Something _did _happen on that mission...Something I can't bear to tell anyone...'_ Naruto ignored all the mean looks and glares he got as he walked through the village. It was hard enough with everyone glaring at him his whole life, then having his first real and only best friend ever leave him like he was nothing. And then that man...

Naruto's fist clenched. That man was the main reason for all his misery in the last two years. That man had done so many things...First he put more of a burden on _his _shoulders, then he killed the man who was like a grandfather to Naruto. He took _him_ away from Naruto. Then to top it all off...He took the one thing away from Naruto that no human being, if their's was taken, could ever get back...

Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to remember that awful night. But the more he tried, the angrier he got.

_'Kit, calm down. It's over...chill.'_ Kyuubi said calmly. Naruto sighed deeply and shook his head to clear it.

_'Gomen, Kyuubi.'_

'_It's okay, young one.'_

Naruto walked on, watching his feet as he went. Naruto didn't wear his orange jacket anymore. Just his black shirt with the leaf symbol on it and his orange pants. He just couldn't wear it. Every time he looked at it, he remembered how many times _he_ said one day that _he'll_ burn it and get Naruto a new wardrobe. It just hurt Naruto so much like a lot of other things did lately.

Naruto never went to Ichiraku Ramen anymore because it reminded him of how he used to drag _him_ there after missions or training to eat. _He'd _always sit there and watch Naruto devour bowl after bowl of ramen with a slightly annoyed and disgusted look on _his_ face. Then _his _eyes would grow wide then _he'd _roll then after he paied for Naruto's ramen feasta.

Naruto didn't offten like to go to certain parts of the trainning grounds because parts of it reminded him of their many sparring matches or the spot where they both became genin and _he_ was the one that handed Naruto _his _own lunch.

Naruto didn't go to these places because he didn't trust himself not to break down or do something to make others uncomfortable or do something he'd regret.

He turned to the left to go the long way home, glancing at the way he used to go.

When he was a little more then half way home, he noticed two boys, about the age of 12 by a flower shop. One boy had a arm around the others shoulders, smiling ear to ear. The other boy was glaring at the boy.

"Don't touch me." he growled, but he slightly smirk afterwards. Naruto quickly looked away, pushing back the memories coming forth by looking at the two.

He got half way home and again saw two more boys. The shorter one was jumping up and down pleaded for the other one to get something for him. The taller one had his arms folded and a annoyed look on his face.

"No, idiot. Get it yourself. I'm not spending my money on you." he said coolly.

"Awww! Come on!" the other one whined.

"No."

Naruto looked back down at his feet, picking up his pace trying to get away from the boys that reminded him so much of what used to be. _'Is the world against me today?'_ Naruto asked himself.

Only two minutes later and Naruto later cursed himself for looking up. There stood two boys, looking about 15 years old, one tall and dark and the other shorter and blond.

"Man, you don't have to be a prick." the shorter one said annoyed.

"I'm not, idiot." the taller one said, putting his hands on his hips. The other boy's arms when straight out and stiff at his sides.

"Errr! Jerk!" he growled.

"Dobe." the other one said, turning his head the other way, sporting a cocky/amused smirk that looked so famillar to Naruto.

"Teme!" the shorter one yelled.

Naruto froze. Those two names...how they often went between Naruto and _him. _It used to be like a tradition. Something they did everyday, every time they saw each other. At first they were insults and they soon became affectionate nicknames, at least Naruto thought it that way. Hearing them made Naruto's heart start racing, and his eyes start burning. His heart ached and his body started shaking.

_'Kit...Naruto calm down...easy now...'_ Kyuubi said cautiously. Naruto didn't seem to hear him. Then suddenly, without any thought, Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could home, tears beginning to spill from his eyes.

'_Hai, hai! The world is against me!' _he cried in his mind. He ran without stopping till he got in his apartment. He tripped on his way into his room and fell on his hands and knees, taking deep breaths. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears to no avail. He rolled himself up tighter, his finger nails scrapping the wood floor.

"Damn it..." he growled, his voice shaking. _'Damn it...look what you've done to me...You've made me crush on you...then fall in love with you...Make it to where I dream of being with you forever...then you go and leave me...Leave me with this damn heart ache...'_

"Damn you..." Naruto shook once and gritted his teeth, tears running down his cheeks. "Damn you Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled. "Damn you..." he whimpered.

'_Naruto! Calm down, please Kit! Try to stop crying...'_ Kyuubi said, trying to calm Naruto down. _'You know...a thousand tears wont make him come back.'_

"I k-know Kyuubi...I know..." Naruto took deep breaths before opening his reddened eyes and standing up.

He looked around his room. His shelves were plain now, his room was plain. His ramen poster was gone and his calender was plain. He looked at his calender and noticed what the next day was.

"Tomorrows my birthday..." he muttered. "Great..." he said. His eyes casted down from the calender to the face down picture on his night table. He sighed. It was the picture of squad seven. One with Sasuke smirking and Naruto smiling happily along with Sakura. Kakashi's hands on top of both Sasuke's and Naruto's head.

Naruto had taken every picture with Sasuke in it and turned it face down. Even one with Sasuke and Naruto both soaking wet, Naruto's arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was trying to look annoyed but wasn't doing to well. Naruto had tripped and started falling backwards into the river. He had reached out and grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Sasuke, and pulled him in with him. Sakura thought it seemed "cute" when they got out of the water, and funny, and she took a picture of them.

Naruto turned them face down because he didn't want to feel heart ache when he saw the bishounen's perfect face.

Naruto walked over to his bed and took off his shoes along with his pants. He laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Man, life is unfair." Naruto looked at his arm and clenched and unclenched his fist. It still kind of hurt from that mission he had a week ago. From what happened. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to stop tears of emotional and mental pain. What that man did was the last thing he need. It was the worst thing someone could do to someone. Naruto curled up into a ball, taking deep breaths.

'_Go to sleep, kit...'_ Kyuubi said softly. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, letting sleep take him.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

He darted through the forest, his feet barely touching anything for a second. He had to get him. He's been worried sick about him and now couldn't stand not checking on him.

If only that stupid snake man didn't go and do that to him. He didn't think he's really do what he said he would.

"Stupid snake man...that bastard." he muttered. That snake man had warned him though.

'_Damn it, if I had just follow orders...If I would have taken him seriously. This wouldn't have happened...He wouldn't have done that to him...' _he thought. He grunted as his words came back.

_"Listen boy, if you don't start following my orders exactly, I'm going to hurt your precious Kitsune. I'll take it from him as I tried with you. I'll put him in pain, I'll break him mentally. Hai I will Uchiha Sasuke, so do as I say!"_

Sasuke growled. Stupid Orchimaru. If only he didn't know how much Sasuke cared for Naruto, his Kitsune. He sped up, wanting to get to Naruto as soon as he could. He missed his Kitsune and needed to see him again, he didn't have to talk to him, or Naruto didn't have to see him. He just wanted to see his kitsunes smiling face once more.

But if Orchimaru only didn't know of Sasuke's feelings...Sasuke wasn't sure how he'd come to feel this way towards Naruto. He just did. No one had made him before. It surprised Sasuke.

Stupid Orchimaru. Stupid Naruto.

He paused before he entered the village. Should he go though the village? Or should he teleaport to Naruto's apartment? He decided to teleaport to the tree right outside Naruto's window.

When he got there, to his relief, Naruto's window was open. He peaked inside to see Naruto asleep in bed. He sighed as he stared at his Kitsune. How much Sasuke longed to touch Naruto's tan skin...to feel his thick blond hair between his fingers again...to trace Naruto's perfect whisker like marks with his fingers...to look into those beautiful azure eyes he longed to see again...

Sasuke couldn't hold back and he stepped through the window. He slowly walked over to Naruto's bed side. He slowly reached forward and brush the back of his hand against Naruto's cheek. His heart picked up a little as he felt Naruto's warm, smooth skin against his hand. Sasuke slowly moved his hand to Naruto's hair and ran it through it. He kept his hand in his hair and moved Naruto's locks gently through his fingers. Sasuke closed his eyes and got a sudden chill, likeing the feeling of Naruto's hair between his fingers once more.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto's face.

"Naruto..." he whispered. He leaned down, letting his breath tickle Naruto's ear. Suddenly, Naruto let out a painful whimper and Sasuke drew back. "Naruto?" he said quietly. Naruto started whimpering over and over again in pain and he started sweating.

_'He's having a nightmare...' _Sasuke thought. Naruto started moving around, shaking in what seemed like fear.

"Please...stop it...stop, it hurts...please..." Naruto cried softly. Sasuke reached forward and gently brush Naruto's cheek. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Naruto.

"Naruto...it's okay..." he said softly, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Please...don't hurt me anymore...it hurts...make it stop!" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

_'Gah! What do I do? I've never comforted someone before. I've never done this before! But...I can't stand to see Naruto like this. I have to help him.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke reached forward and gently grabbed Naruto. He pulled him closer and held him in his arms. He gently rubbed Naruto's cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Naruto, calm down...it's okay. It's over." Sasuke cooed to him gently. Naruto tensed in his arms.

"No please...no...it's not true...It can't be..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked at him confused. "No...he isn't...he's not yours..." Naruto shook violently. "No...stop...your hurting me...No!...Stop...Sasuke..." Naruto pleaded his name, like he was calling out for help. "Sasuke...help me...make him stop..." Naruto cried. Sasuke held him tighter.

"Naruto it's okay, I'm right here. I'm here...Naruto..." Sasuke said softly. "It's me...Sasuke..." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt tightly and he moaned, finally awakening,

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't tell who was there but he knew someone was holding him. He liked the feeling but immediately thought it was someone bad. He pulled away quickly and scrabbled back to the head of the bed, turning to look at the intruder.

It took him a minute to get his vision clear, but he still didn't believe his eyes when he saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto said in a small voice. Sasuke smirk at his kitsune. Naruto got on his knees and slowly lead towards Sasuke, his hand reaching up to Sasuke face. His fingers gently touched Sasuke's cheek. After a second of just his fingers bushing against Sasuke skin, his whole hand cupped Sasuke's cheek. His thumb rubbed gently against Sasuke cheek bone, then it slowly moved down to touch Sasuke nose.

Sasuke sat there, motionless, letting Naruto inspect his face, his heart racing.

Naruto's thumb moved across Sasuke chin brifely, then it slowly rubbed Sasuke lower lip. Naruto slowly got closer to Sasuke.

"Is it really you?" he asked. "Are you really here? Is it really you, Sasuke? Not some stupid illusion?" Naruto asked.

I thought you were gone forever!" Naruto cried. "You left me...here...alone..." Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke hesitantly brought his hand up and rest it in Naruto's hair.

"Gomen, Naruto. I really am sorry." he said sorrowfully. Naruto tensed, taking in Sasuke sent.

"You smell like him..." Naruto muttered. "You feel like him...you sound like him...But are you him or is this another dream?" Sasuke look at him confused.

"Dream?" he asked softly.

"Yeah...dream..." Naruto opened his eyes, head still resting against Sasuke's chest. "He comes in a lot of them. First it's okay...It's everything I've ever dreamed of...It's perfect...but then..." Naruto voice got shaky, "it turns to a nightmare..." Sasuke stared at his kitsunes blond hair.

"Nightmare?" Sasuke muttered. Naruto was quiet, not moving. Sasuke kept staring at him.

_'A nightmare? With me in it?...Oh please don't tell me I'm the cause of the nightmare.' _Sasuke pleaded in his mind. Sasuke slightly pulled back, wanting to look at Naruto's face. But when he tried, Naruto's grip tighten and he pulled Sasuke against him.

"No!" he cried out, barring his face back into Sasuke's chest. "Don't leave me...Not again!" he cried. Suddenly, Sasuke felt wetness touch his skin where Naruto's face was. "Please don't leave me Sasuke...like you do every time..." Naruto's voice was shaken, it sounded like he was crying, and since Sasuke felt his shirt becoming wet right where Naruto's face was, he was sure Naruto was crying.

_'He's crying...He's crying because he doesn't want me to leave...' _Sasuke thought, '_Oh, did he cry like this when I left?' _Sasuke suddenly got a sharp pain in his heart. The thought of making Naruto cry pained him. He didn't want his kitsune to feel hurt because of him.

"I'm not going to." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"That's what you said in my last dream...But you lied! You left me again! You never stay, you fade away, walk away, or slip out of my fingers. You always leave me...just like everyone else..." That pain hit Sasuke again, making his mind race.

"Naruto..."

"...It hurt so much when you left...When we fought at The Vally of the End...my heart was breaking...Every time you hit me...it crack more...Then when our final blows hit...When I looked at you're face...Your cursed mark face...that evil look in your eye...It snapped...It shattered right then..." Naruto buried his face deeper into his chest, tears flowing freely. With Naruto's words, Sasuke felt his own heart slowly start breaking.

"Naruto...I'm-." he was cut off.

"You left me broken hearted...but I couldn't let others know that...So I went two years hiding it. Foolishly hoping you'd return to make me whole again. But you haven't...and I'm sure this is only a dream..." Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke I..." he paused. "I've...I've been in love with you since you through yourself in front of me on the Naruto Bridge to protect me from Haku when we were 12."

Shock filled Sasuke. For that long Naruto had been...in _love_ with him? Not crushing...not puppy love...but...love? Naruto loved him?

Sasuke had always noticed he had some sort of attraction to Naruto ever since their "accidental" kiss in the Academy. But he was never quiet sure what it was. He knew he was in love with Naruto a little bit before Itachi came to kidnap Naruto. But still, Naruto had loved him longer then he had loved him and he knew Naruto was more emotional then him, plus, Naruto never had anybody through out his whole life. But he found Sasuke, fell in love with him, only to have Sasuke leave him for power...

Leave Naruto for power...

Someone would think he'd choose love over strength, but, even Sasuke admits, he was foolish and chose power.

Naruto or power?

Now it seemed wrong to him. To leave Naruto for something like that, and to top it all off, to go to a freakin gay perverted snake man Sasuke truly hates.

Sasuke suddenly hated himself, for making Naruto cry...for hurting him physically, mentally and emotionally...For breaking his heart...For choosing power over Naruto...Sasuke felt horrible, and he knew he deserved it.

_'Is it truly me who is the bad guy over all? Am I the one who is evil...? Is it I who is the bad guy in the end?' _Sasuke thought. _'Tsk...it's not Orochimaru who is the true bad guy through it all...'_ Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened. '_It's me...'_ With out thought, Sasuke bent his head and buried it in Naruto golden locks. '_Oh Kami...I'm sorry Naruto...I truly am...' _

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen." Sasuke chanted softly into Naruto's hair. Naruto sighed, trying to calm down.

"Then...after you left...I fell into a semi-depression...everyone seemed worried...I doubt they truly were..." Naruto said slowly. "About a week ago...I got a mission to deliver a message...It was B-ranked. On my way home...I ran into someone...I thought you might be with him...but...to my own dismay...you weren't...He said you were back at the hide out...more then likely asleep. The last person I wanted to see was him..." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Orochimaru..." he growled, remembering why he came there in the first place. Naruto's grip tightened even more.

"Hai...Sasuke he...took it from me...With no regrets...He stole the one thing I can never get back from me...and it hurts to think about it..." his voice got shaky again. "He hurt me...bad...and he told me you were his. You would never leave and never love me back...You would never love a demon like me..." Naruto started crying once more, Sasuke getting angry and his heart in pain.

"That's not true, Naruto..." he whispered.

"I don't want to believe him!" Naruto cried. "But...I wont know the truth...till Sasuke tells me himself...not some illusion of him." Sasuke shifted and pulled Naruto up into his lap.

"Oh...Naru-chan..."he whispered. Naruto shook with his silent sobs as he clinged on to Sasuke.

"Just please...Don't leave me...Make this one good dream...Where Sasuke doesn't leave...and he returns the love I have for him...Just...please..." Naruto cried helplessly. Sasuke felt his eyes start to burn.

"Kami, Naruto, Kami. I'm so sorry. Gomen, gomen. I never meant to hurt you...I don't want to hurt you...You're not a demon and I do-."

"No!" Naruto barked. "Don't say it unless you truly mean it!"

"But...I do-."

"Just don't say it at all right now...Mean it or not...It'll just make my heart hurt in the end because this is only a dream and you'll leave at the end like all the others." he cried, closing his blue eyes. Sasuke started shaking a little. He started to find it hard to breath right and his vision was getting blurry. He pulled Naruto close, placing his forehead against Naruto's head and he bit his lower lip.

But he could control it...He couldn't hold it back any longer...

Taking in a deep breath, he held Naruto tightly.

"Oh Naru-chan this is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" his body shaking like crazy now. Then, slowly, a tear fell from Sasuke's eyes and landed on Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, surprised.

Uchiha Sasuke...crying?

Sasuke opened his eyes and their eyes met, both of their eyes were red.

"Sasuke...your-."

"Crying? Yeah...I haven't done this since I was seven or eight years old..." Sasuke paused. He grabbed Naruto's face gently, then he cupped his right cheek. "Naru-chan...Naruto I'm...gomen...I'm sorry. And I promise...I'll make this a good dream..." he whispered. Then, it seemed slower then it really was, Sasuke bent his head down father and caught Naruto's lips in his own. Naruto was surprised at first but not a second after Sasuke's lips touched his own, Naruto's eyes fluttered shut.

It was chaste kiss. Nothing more. But the two boys held it out as long as they could. Both of them savoring the taste of one another. There was a spark both boys felt as they kiss. Both their hearts pounded in their chests. And as they parted, their eyes slowly opened, locked on each others the whole time. Naruto's felt heavier then before...but a good heavy. Sasuke stared at his Kitsune, trying to get his heart to calm down. He licked his lips and let out a breath.

"Naruto...I do love you...More then anything in the world. You mean more to me then the world...I made a mistake leaving...I hurt you and I'm sorry...And I'll do anything to make it up to you...Anything, Naurto-koi."

Naruto smiled softly.

"I love you too Sasuke-koi...And you know...this is the best dream I've had for many years." he said softly, before his eye lids shut and his breathing went back to normal.

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to kiss Naruto again, liking the feeling he got, but he knew better not to.

He held Naruto carefully and moved to the head of the bed. He lay down on it, letting Naruto rest his head on his chest.

Sasuke waited, gently stroking Naruto's hair. He wanted Naruto to be almost completely asleep before he did anything.

Ten mintues later, Sasuke was sure Naruto was almost asleep and he carefully got up. He noticed his hitai-ate with the slash across it on Naruto's dresser. He picked it up and laid it next to Naruto.

"I'm going to lay my hitai-ate here, to show I was really here with you...Naru-chan don't worry..." Sasuke bent over Naruto and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back...I promise."

And with that, Sasuke darted out the window, Sharingan ablaze. He darted through the forest, ready to depose of the one who stole Naruto's virginity.


	2. Forever And A Day

**Forever And A Day**

* * *

****

Naruto slowly woke up, the light from the sun hitting his face. He stretched and yawned. He kind of had a nice sleep the night before. No nightmares, to his amazement. But the dream he did have seemed to feel real. Like he had felt someone holding him, he really had smelled Sasuke, really heard his voice, the rumble of his chest when he talked. But...the most real thing was that kiss...The kiss Sasuke gave him felt so real it made his lips tingle just thinking about it. He wished it were real, he felt so happy after Sasuke kissed him in his dream.

After the kiss, Naruto remembered Sasuke laying down with him, letting Naruto cuddle up against him and Sasuke stroked his hair. Then it seemed to all go fuzzy and black, but he had heard Sasuke's voice. He had gently said,

_"I'm going to lay my hitai-ate here, to show I was really here with you...Naruto-koi don't worry..." _Then he had felt a pair of lips on his forehead._ "I'll be back...I promise_."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. '_What a nice dream...'_ he thought. It made him feel sort of better.

Something caught Naruto's eye that was on his bed next to him. He stared at it, shocked.

It was Sasuke's hitai-ate with the slash Naruto made across it...

Naruto stared, not moving. After the shock subsided he picked it up.

"How'd you get there?" he asked it. He ran his fingers across the metal and sighed. "Sasuke..." After a minute, he got out of bed and put the hitai-ate back on the dresser. But he froze.

_"I'm going to lay my hitai-ate here, to show I was really here with you..."_

Naruto stared at it. '_Was he really here? Was it not a dream? Did he really kiss me?' _Naruto looked over to the open window. '_Hmm...Sasuke never really used doors much...around me anyway...He always came in through my window...'_ Naruto thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"No, he's with Orochimaru, gaining power...What he desires." Naruto looked down at his bare feet. "Besides, Sasuke would never call me Naru-chan, because he never uses suffixes."

Naruto ate breakfast, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and got ready for the day. As he walked out of his apartment, Kyuubi seemed to wakeup.

_'Well, good morning Kit.'_ he yawned. _'Happy birthday.'_ Naruto weakly smiled mentally.

'_Thanks Kyuubi. But you know...that also means...tonights the festival for the Fourth Hokage, my father, saving the village...Most of the villagers really don't like me on this day.' _

_'I know, young one...' _Kyuubi said softly. Naruto sighed as he walked away from his apartment. This day was one of the days he longed for Sasuke the most. When Sasuke had found out Naruto's birthday was that day and that Naruto hated going to the festival, Sasuke always let him go to the Uchiha estate. Then they'd train on the villages training grounds or the Uchiha trainning grounds. Once they got tired, or the sun was setting, they'd lay on the grass and stare up at the sky, sometimes talking to each other...sometimes both of them were quiet, just enjoying each other company, but they didn't tell each other that. To them it was just to get away from, for Naruto, the people who hate him, and for Sasuke, the annoying, leech like fan girls and just normal people. They had their own way of celebrating their birthdays. On Sasuke's birthday they did the same thing. It was like a way they bonded.

Naruto hurried through the village wanting to get to the Hokage Mountain as soon as possible. But he should have known that he wouldn't get there without someone stopping him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out. Naruto froze, sighing in slight frustration. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially on this day. "Naruto, happy birthday!" she said, running up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back lightly.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." he said to her. She pulled way from him and held on to his shoulders at arms length.

"Oi, Naruto, what's up?" came a voice from Naruto's right. It was Shikamaru. "Happy Birthday."

"Oi, Shika. Nothing really and arigato." Naruto said, he looked back at Sakura and noticed Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru coming up behind her. They all said happy birthday to Naruto and he felt happy that they remembered that his birthday was today.

"Why don't you hang out with us today, Naruto-kun. You are always gone on your birthday. It would be nice if you stayed today." Kiba said, shaking Naruto shoulder. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Thanks you guys, but-."

"Aww, come on Naruto! It'll be fun!" Choji said.

"It would be n-nice, Naruto-kun. You could be with your friends on your birthday." Hinata said softly. Naruto smiled at her, but she could still see sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks." he said.

"Yeah, it seems like every year on your birthday you seem to disappear. To think, same goes for Sasuke. You both disappear on your birthday. What do you two do? Hang out with out us?" Ino asked playfully. The little happiness Naruto had from them remembering his birthday faded at the mentioning of the bishounen's name. His face seemed to drop and that depressed look came back. Everyone else glared at Ino.

"Opps..." she said, embarrassed at her stupid mistake.

Sakura hugged Naruto gently.

"Come on Naruto. We'll go eat something and hang out. Have a nice time." she said sweetly. Naruto sighed, looking at his hands.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. I might have normally but...I just...Maybe not. I was headed somewhere anyway so..." he said slowly.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Come on, it'll be fun." she argued. Naruto looked at them all and his eyes fell on Shikamaru. He was studying Naruto carefully.

"Sakura, guys, leave him be. I don't think he wants to do anything. Lets leave him alone." Shikamaru said, doing his hands in a shooing motion. They all agreed sadly.

"Thanks, Shika." Naruto said as Shikamaru past him. "I just want to be alone..."

"I figured that." he squeezed Naruto's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Just try to get happier for us. I'm very sure even Sasuke wouldn't want you to be depressed like this." Naruto nodded and turned around to leave.

"See ya, Shika."

"Bye." Shikamaru watched Naruto walk away and he sighed.

_'Ah, poor Naruto. The boy's heart broken..I've never seen him so sad before...Yet, he hasn't had anyone his whole life. And when he finds someone...when he falls in love with someone...he gets up and leaves-and for power of all things...Err, stupid Sasuke...Naruto's been in love with you for a long time, and I know you've loved him for a while too...I've watched both of you...You call Naruto the idiot, but it's really you Sasuke...You left behind the greatest thing you could ever have...But if my guess is correct, then it hurts you to be away from him as well...You'll be back very soon..." _

Naruto walked down the street, ignoring everyone who glared or gave him mean looks. He just wanted to get to the Hokage Mountain.

"Naruto your youth should be shinning today!" he heard a happy and familiar voice yell. It was Lee. He looked at him and smiled gently and waved at Lee. "Happy Birthday, Naruto!" he called.

"Thanks Lee!" Naruto called back, walking away from him, closer to the mountain.

Finally, Naruto got to the mountain and he sat down on the Fouth Hokage's, his father's, head. He stared down at the village, thinking about Sasuke.

Was he really there? Was it not a dream? Did Sasuke love him? Did Sasuke kiss him? If it was him, where is he now? If it wasn't, where is he? What is he doing? How does Sasuke really feel?

All these questions and more ran through Naruto's head. He wantted to see Sasuke badly. He missed him so much. Naruto remembered how many times they had "accidentally" did something that would be considered, maybe flirting or something like that.

Or that "accidental" kiss. Or that one time when Sasuke's hand "accidentally" brush against Naruto's ass, making them both turn red. There were so many other things.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke leaving did hurt him a lot but something did hurt more...

It was the fact that they were so close, that maybe they had the chance of having something more. And Naruto having so much he wanted to say to Sasuke, but then he saw Sasuke walk away from it all...Leaving him...

"Did we have a chance?...Did he maybe love me?" he asked himself out loud. He sighed and stared at the ground. He then heard two voices talking. They were two Jounin ninja.

"Oi, did you hear the news? That Orochimaru and Kabuto were found dead? Someone killed them!" one of them said. That got Naruto's attention immediately.

_'Orochimaru...dead?...Killed?'_ Naruto thought, not believing it.

"You're kidding me? They don't know who did it?"

"No, they don't."

"Was Uchiha Sasuke found among the dead?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat. _'Oh no...please...'_

"No, but his blood was on Orochimaru. Some think the Uchiha killed him. Or he escaped."

"Or was killed somewhere else, or his body was destroyed."

Naruto hugged his knees close to his chest. '_Oh Kami please...please...Sasuke can't be dead...Sasuke...' _Naruto pleaded in his head.

"But I doubt he is dead. I think he destroyed Orochimaru, and maybe he'll return!"

"Yeah, but what if...?" there was a pause.

"We wont know till either he returns, someone sees him, or finds him dead somewhere."

Naruto shook, resting his chin on his knees.

_'Sasuke dead?...No, no, no, no, no, it can't be...Sasuke can't be dead! He is to strong to let someone kill him.' _Sasuke's face sporting his famous cocky smirk flashed through Naruto's head. _'What if he did try to kill Orochimaru but they both ended up killing each other? I'm happy Orochimaru's gone but what about Sasuke? Where is he? Kami, he can't be dead...If he is...' _Naruto made a sound like a choked sob and he closed his eyes.

_'Come on, keep cool, kit. I bet he is alive somewhere. Maybe he'll return tonight...or in a few days...'_ Kyuubi tried to reassure Naruto.

'_But! What if Sasuke killed Orochimaru to see is he was strong enough yet, to "prove his strength and nothin' else"? Then he went to find Itachi, to kill him? Itachi is very strong. I'm sure he is stronger then Orochimaru was...He could kill Sasuke! Oh Kyuubi, I'm scared!_' Naruto practically screamed in his mind to Kyuubi.

'_Kit, calm down! Please, don't fall to pieces on me! Take deep breaths and relax. Think happy thoughts.'_

_'The first part I can do but...I'm not sure about the last part...' _Naruto said soberly.

_'Alright, young one...'_

Naruto sat there, staring at the village, looking like a statue. All he did was think about Sasuke. He kept telling himself Sasuke couldn't be dead. Memories of him and Sasuke kept flashing through his mind. Times in the academy, getting assigned on the same team, Sasuke offering to share his lunch with Naruto, their first stupid D-ranked missions, the time Sasuke saved him from the Demon Brothers, the first fight with Zabuza, they're training, competing to see who could climb the highest, the fight against Haku, when Sasuke through himself in front of Naruto to save him from Haku's sebon...

That was the first time Naruto realized his true feeling. When Sasuke had temperately died...When Naruto felt Sasuke grow cold...Naruto felt like the world had come to an end...That was really why the nine-tails chakra came to him.

He cried when he heard Sakura crying over Sasuke. And when he was crying and yelling at Zabuza about Haku...he found himself sort of crying because he realized why Haku had felt that way and he was mad that Zabuza wasn't sad about Haku's death, as Naruto was for Sasuke's. Haku risked everything for Zabuza as Sasuke did for him.

And when Naruto heard Sakura say Sasuke was alive and okay, and when he saw Sasuke raise his hand, it felt like Sasuke had hugged Naruto. It took everything he had not to run over to Sasuke and hug him his self. Naruto felt so happy when he saw Sasuke alive.

There were so many other memories that brought both Sasuke and Naruto closer. But that one memory made Naruto's heart hurt. The one at the Vally of the End.

_"You can't make a scratch on my forehead!" _

Naruto said to himself, that if he could make that scratch, Sasuke would come back to the village. Which he did make the scratch...but Sasuke didn't come back.

_'I'll break both your arms and your legs and drag you back!' _

Naruto had meant that too. He would have done just that, if it meant Sasuke would be home, safe, and with him.

Naruto shivered as it got colder out. It was already dark, he had been there all day. Everything hurt, though he had done nothing all day but think and worry. Just the thought of Sasuke being dead hurt him all over.

He stood up and made his way back home, trying his hardest not to start crying. He had been struggling all day not to.

When he got home, into his room he looked around it. He walked to his dresser and ran his hand along the metal of Sasuke's hitai-ate. Then he picked up a face down picture and turned it over. He stared at the bishounen's smirking face. His heart started to pound painfully in his chest.

He moved to his closet and slowly opened it. He reached into the back of it and pulled out the last shirt. It was blue, with the Uchiha symbol on the back...It was Sasuke's.

Kakashi had told Sasuke and Naruto that they HAD to go to this stupid meeting thing once. But somehow, they had manage to spill something on Sasuke's pants and they couldn't go to Sasuke's estate and make it to the meeting in time. So they went to Naruto's house. But Naruto didn't have any pants that matched Sasuke's shirt. So Sasuke changed out of his shirt and shorts. He took his pants with him but left his shirt. Naruto told him the next day but Sasuke said to keep it, he had many more.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke left it there on purpose. He wanted Naruto to have the shirt he wore the most. But also, Sasuke kept Naruto's clothes, the ones Naruto let him wear.

Naruto never washed Sasuke's shirt, so it kept Sasuke sent.

Naruto took the shirt of the hanger and brought it close, up to his face. He buried his face in it, taking in Sasuke's sent. He missed that smell...

He walked over to his bed and sat on the end of it. He held Sasuke's shirt close. _'Sasuke...don't be dead...please...' _he pleaded.

"Please..." His heart was pounding hard and painfully in his chest, so much it was almost unbearable. A tear fell from his eyes on to the shirt. "Oh, dang it, I'm crying again...I'm such a baby..." he muttered, wanting to wipe his eyes, but he didn't. He never did anymore. Crying seemed like a weekly, and now turning into daily thing for him, so he didn't find much of a point in wasting the energy to wipe them away. They'd come again soon. At times he hated himself for crying so much. He was a boy, boys don't cry...unless something really hurt them...And in Naruto's case, more then one thing has hurt him...

_'Kami, I'm pathic...I have to hide everything that reminds me of him...I get depressed or cry every time I think about him...The only thing I could keep out that reminded me of him was his hitai-ate...I just couldn't put that up...It's not in me too...I don't have the heart too...Stupid Sasuke...making me like this...'_

Naruto let his tears fall. He brought his knees up and held Sasuke's shirt tightly, taking a deep breath of Sasuke's sent every once and a while.

'_He can't be dead, he can't be...That's impossible_!' he chanted over and over in his head.

He slowly started rocking back and forth, his heart hurting more as time went by. He glanced over at the clock with blurry eyes.

10:28 p.m. 4 minutes before the time he was born. He turned his head back and held Sasuke's shirt tighter, letting more tears fall.

"S-Sasuke..." he cried softly.

"Tsk, quit crying, it makes you look even more like a dobe, dobe." a very familiar voice said. Naruto froze, his eyes wide. He jumped off his bed and turned to the window, where the voice came from.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke, hands in his pockets and his famous smirk on his face. Naruto's heart starting racing, but in a good way. "Yo." Sasuke said coolly.

"S-Sasuke...? Is that...really you?" Naruto asked taking a small step forward. "You completely? This isn't a dream, right? It's you, Sasuke...in the flesh?" Sasuke nodded, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "You're not...You didn't..." he took another step closer so they were arms length apart. Naruto noticed, if this really was Sasuke, that he was taller. Naruto was shorter then him by a few inches, by two or three inches. Sasuke's hair was longer, the back went out father and the front hung to a little under the middle of his neck. He still wore his hair in the "duck-butt" style. His face was not as boyish looking anymore and his body was built more, but was still feminine in a way. He had more or longer eyelashes then he had before, but not as much as Itachi. His eyes seemed different too. They were still black, but the look in them was gentle, soft, and warm, not cocky, bad-ass, or a little angry looking.

Naruto took another small step closer and stopped. He stared at Sasuke, a little in shock and disbelief. Sasuke sighed lightly, still smirking, and he walked up to Naruto, so there was a little less then an inch between them. Naruto had to turn his head up a little to keep looking Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand gently, making Naruto suck in some air and hold his breath. He brought Naruto's hand up and placed it on his cheek. He let Naruto feel the smoothness of his face, trying to prove to Naruto he was real and right there. Naruto rubbed his cheek with his thumb and moved it across Sasuke's lips, making Sasuke smirk more, and his cheeks kind of turn pink.

"Sas-Sasuke..." Naruto said slowly. Sasuke made a sort of 'hmph' noise.

"Told you I'd be back." he said, making Naruto's eyes grow wide. "I promised." Naruto let out a lot of air and he slightly shook his head. He quickly looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's hitai-ate.

"You...You where..." Naruto trailed off, staring at the hitai-ate. He heard Sasuke chuckle. He looked back at the bishounen, confused on why he was laughing. Sasuke took Naruto's hand off his face and placed it on his chest. He ran his hand down Naruto's arm to his elbow, then up to Naruto's shoulder. He pulled him closer so their bodies were so close to touching but weren't quiet touching. His other arm slid around Naruto's back side while the hand on Naruto's shoulder slid up Naruto's neck to cup his cheek. Naruto's hand acted like it was about to grip Sasuke's shirt and his other arm hung loosely at his side. Sasuke's face got closer to his and Naruto's heart started pounding hard. It was pounding so hard, he hoped Sasuke couldn't hear it.

"Here, let me help prove it to you." Sasuke said softly. He lifted Naruto's face more and, eyes closed, he pressed his lips to Naruto's. Not a second after their lips met, Naruto's alarm went off, telling him it was 10:32, the exact time he was born.

Just as before, Naruto's eyes fluttered shut. It was just like the first time, a chaste kiss, but it felt like the first time all over again. The arm that hung loosely at Naruto's side came up and rested on Sasuke's chest. The arm on Naruto's back slid down to the small of his back and Sasuke pressed Naruto completely against him.

They parted, slowly opening their eyes. But they kept their faces close, where their noses where barely touching.

"I love you, Naru-chan..." Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, then he smiled softly, looking like he was about to cry.

"I love you too, Sasuke-koi!" he cried. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and he was the one to press his lips to the others.

This one was different from the other two. It was harder, hotter, and not as soft and sweet.

Sasuke started backing up towards the wall, pulling Naruto with him. Right before he touched it, he turned and instead pushed Naruto against the wall. He pressed himself a little bit against Naruto while his tounge ran across Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto gasped lightly, but quickly allowed Sasuke access. His tounge slipped into Naruto's mouth and seemed to have a mind of it's own. He explored every inch of it. Sasuke's was engulfed with Naruto's sent and the way he smelled. He loved them both. Sasuke went deeper, wanting some reaction from Naruto, and soon getting it. Naruto moaned softly, causeing Sasuke to shiver and press himself harder on to Naruto, deeping the kiss. Naruto moaned again, noting Sasuke's reaction and getting pleasured chills from it. Sasuke managed to sneak his hand around Naruto's back side and make his hand brush against Naruto's ass. This caused Naruto to yelp and turn red. He thrust his lower half forward and against Sasuke, causing him to _feel_ something else, making him go as red as a cherry. Sasuke pulled apart from him and chuckled at his face. He even WINKED at Naruto, making him go even redder.

"Hmm, Naru-chan..." Sasuke muttered as he started kissing on Naruto's jawline. He moved up to Naruto's ear and licked the shell of it. Naruto slid one of his hands from off Sasuke's neck, over his shoulder and he rested it against his chest. The other hand went farther up into Sasuke's hair on the back of his head, kind of massaging his head. Sasuke kissed his ear, then started playing with his earlobe with his tounge. It tickled Naruto but all he could do was close his eyes, try to breath normal, and hold back the pleasured whimpers that where threating to come out of his mouth. But, as Sasuke kept messing with his ear playfully, the harder it was to hold it in. Finally, one slipped out of his mouth and Sasuke chuckled.

"There we go..." he muttered. He stopped playing with Naruto's ear and he pressed his cheek against Naruto's. "You know..." he whispered in his ear. "...I love you more then anything or anyone..." The way Sasuke's was whispering this was different from his normal whisper. It gave Naruto nice chills. Sasuke started kissing on Naruto's neck as he wrapped an arm around the small of his Kitsunes back and the other he placed on the center of his back, pushing Naruto's upper body closer to him. He gently lifted Naruto up a bit to where Naruto was practically on his toes, but Sasuke held him up. Naruto moved his head a little to give Sasuke more of his neck. Naruto stared at Sasuke's shoulder, thinking about what Sasuke said, and his eyes started to burn. He slid both his arms under the Uchiha's and held on to the back of his shoulders as the Uchiha started nibbling at a part on his neck. Then Naruto's grip tightened and he pulled Sasuke even closer so their chest were pressing against each other. Sasuke suddenly bit down a little hard on his neck, making him gasp and one of his legs came up and wrapped on to Sasuke's waste. The hand that was on the small of Naruto's back slid down and over Naruto's ass. It slid on the bottom of the leg Naruto had wraped around his waste, and Sasuke held that leg up under Naruto's knee.

"...You are the world to me..." he whispered to Naruto, that made Naruto's tears want to spill over more. He bit down again but harder causing Naruto to gasp again but louder. Sasuke quickly kissed where he had bit over and over again and licked it softly, like he was saying sorry. "You really are, you know..." Sasuke blew gently against his neck before his started kissing it again. "I love you so much..." Naruto couldn't hold it back any longer and he closed his eyes, tears spilling over. Sasuke didn't noticed till he felt something wet hit his skin and he felt Naruto's shoulders start to move. Sasuke stopped kissing his neck and looked at Naruto's tear stricken face. He kissed away the tears on his face, Naruto opening his eyes when he felt him do so. Sasuke gave him a concerned look.

"Naruto...What's wrong?" he asked, dropping Naruto's leg nicely. Naruto shook his head, smiling softly.

"It's nothing, Sasuke-koi." he said. Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean nothing? Naruto, you're crying!" Sasuke said, wanting an answer. Naruto looked at Sasuke serious, concerned face. Naruto shook his head again, his smile widening.

"Sasuke, they're tears of joy, you baka!" he chuckled. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Oh...Don't call me baka, dobe."

"Teme." Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirk at those two names they missed so much. Naruto sighed and looked down. "It's just..." he paused. "You said you loved me more then anything or anyone..." Naruto's eyes shut again, his body shaking. "You said I was your world...That you loved me so much..."He quickly moved his arms to be around Sasuke's neck and he pulled himself closer to Sasuke. He rested the side of his head on Sasuke's chest, his head under Sasuke's chin. "How long I've longed to hear you say that...To hear those words come from your mouth." Naruto took a deep breath, "It's like a dream come true...Where you love me as much as I do you..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed the top of his head. "To tell you the truth...I've never been happier." Sasuke's hold tightened.

"Same here, Naruto...Never felt happier." he said. Naruto smiled and they hugged tightly one more time before Naruto lifted his head and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's, then Naruto said,

"Aishitemasu, forever and a day, Sasuke-koi."

"Boku un aishitemasu, forever and a day, Naru-koi." They kissed once more and Sasuke chuckled when they parted.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto asked, cocking his head like a confused puppy. Sasuke raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Hn, nothing." he said. Then he did something he hasn't done since he was very little. Uchiha Sasuke smiled.

He didn't smirk-he smiled. Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Kami, you smiled! Uchiha Sasuke smiled! You never smile, you alway smirk!" Naruto remarked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, baka. It just...feels nice." he said. Then he smiled so hard his eyes closed and turned into a small upside down 'U' shape, kind of like what Kakashi's looks like when he does it. Naruto gaped, mouth hanging open, at Sasuke.

"What?...How?...Why?" he asked with some trouble. Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he smiled again.

"You make me smile, Naruto. You make me happy." he said sweetly. Naruto always thought it would take a lot to make the Uchiha smile. But just Naruto himself made him smile. It made Naruto feel all warm inside.

Sasuke pulled away from him and stretched. He turned to look at Naruto's room and Naruto walked around him, picking up the discarded shirt Naruto had dropped when he saw Sasuke. He folded it and placed it on the bed.

"You still have that, I see." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at it.

"Of course. Why would I not?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto sat down and Sasuke sat next to him. They were quiet and Sasuke looked around Naruto's room.

"It hurt that much?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking at him. Sasuke nugged his head to a face down picture. Naruto sighed and his face turned sad.

"Hai." he said softly. He got up and turned the picture up-right. When he turned back to Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and held them together.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Sasuke said almost franticly. Naruto looked at him surprised and then his eyes softened.

"It's okay Sasuke. You already have." he said and he leaned forward and kissed his bishounen. Sasuke smiled once more. Naruto suddenly remembered something and had to ask Sasuke. "Sasuke...did you kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke gave him a serious look.

"Of course I did. That stupid bastard deserved to, especially after what he did to you!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his feet.

"Please don't mention that..." he said sadly. Sasuke nodded, saying sorry.

"You look tired. I've already seen Tsunade, and I'm okay. I'm a Leaf Village Nin again. I was there most of the day." he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? When did you attack Orochimaru?"

"At like three o'clock in the morning. The battle lasted till about eight something in the morning. It was very tiring." Sasuke sighed, falling back on Naruto's bed. Naruto sat next to him on the bed, facing him.

"And you weren't wounded?" Naruto asked, not believing it as he said it. Sasuke raised both eyebrows at him.

"Damn, of course I was. It was hard and hurt like hell to get to the village. It took all of the little bit of chakra I had left to teleaport myself into Tsunade's office. I popped in on here with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Hinata in there. I surprised all of them. Lets see..." Sasuke put a arm under his head and the other scratched his chin in thought, "I had a broken arm, the arm that was broken's shoulder was bleeding really bad. I had cuts and bruises everywhere, I was bleeding from the mouth, my right leg was wounded badly, I had a gash on my stomach and my clothes were almost ripped to shreds. The shirt I was wearing was barely one me and I almost had one whole pant leg, the other was half way gone...yeah thats about it." Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock.

"How the hell is it all gone now?" he asked. Sasuke smirked.

"After I popped in there, my legs gave out on me and I fell down. They ran over to me, placed me on my back and asked what happened. I told them I attacked and killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Tsunade and Hinata, even Shikamaru healed me completely. It took almost all their chakra and strength to heal me up. I still have a few bruises but that's about it. I passed out for about 2 and a half hours and when I woke up, Tsunade yelled at me for getting blood all over her carpet."

Naruto laughed. "That sounds like the old bat!"

"After that they questioned me, tested me and they decited I was good and trust worthy. Kakashi gave me his hard, stern glare almost the whole time. But after we finally talked, he was very happy and I guess smiling the whole time. Sometimes it's hard to tell. Before I lefted to go to the Uchiha Estate to get some of my own clothes to wear, Shikamaru caught me and told me how you had been most the day without me even asking. And he kind of...well...lectured me..." Sasuke said, staring at the ceiling, remembering Shika's words.

_"Naruto's been heart broken..I've never seen him so sad before...Yet, he hasn't had anyone his whole life. And when he finds someone...when he falls in love with someone, that person gets up and leaves-and for power of all things...You know, for being a Uchiha and a freakin' genius, you're pretty stupid Sasuke. Naruto's been in love with you for a long time, and I know you've loved him for a while too. I've watched both of you...You call Naruto the idiot, but it's really you Sasuke. You left behind the greatest thing you could ever have. He misses and loves you so much, you could tell it by the look in his eyes when he used to look at you or think about you. When he worried about you fighting Gaara at the Chunin Exams, it was evident in his eyes...He's been dying inside without you...Now go home, get into some nice cloths, and go find Naruto and make him happy again. Make up for lost times, fix his heart back up and...save him, like you've done so many times before."_

Sasuke remembers just staring at Shikamaru for a second before turning the other way, his back to him and saying,

_"You know...I like you Shikamaru. You seem like a good friend. Especially to Naruto." _

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't make all that I just said a waste of my breath and troublesome, Uchiha." _

_"Right. I just...I...-"_

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't want to live another day in the shadow of my mistakes." he muttered. Naruto blinked a few times then closed his eyes, thinking.

"Huh?" he said, confused. Sasuke looked at him.

"Nothing, dobe. You're tired, I'm tired, you want to go to bed? I've only had two and a half hours of sleep since the night before last." Sasuke said as he started to take off his shirt, shoes, and pants.

"Sure, but one thing. Did you defeat them on your own?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and looked away from the Kitsune.

"No, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you who helped." Naruto bounced on the bed and moved closer to Sasuke.

"Awww, come on Sasuke! Tell me! I'll believe you!" Naruto whined. Sasuke thought for a minute and sighed.

"Alright fine." he closed his eyes and sighed again. "My aniki..." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Itachi!" Sasuke almost yelled. Naruto gaped at him again. Naruto didn't move, he just stared at Sasuke, mouth hanging open. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Close your mouth, dobe, unless you want something in it." Sasuke said mono-tone, smirking. Naruto closed his mouth quickly and gave him a disgusted look, but his cheeks turned red.

"You mean to tell me that Uchiha Itachi, who you want to kill in revenge of your clan, and you, Uchiha Sasuke, teamed up and killed Orochimaru?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Hai. See, when I was on my way there, I ran into him. He got a defensive because he thought I was going to attack him, but I wasn't. That was the last thing in my mind to do. I asked him what he was doing and he said, _"Going to destroy Orochimaru because of something he did, and unless you are here to stop me, then I have no reason to hurt you right now." _I told him I was off to do the same thing and I told him why. Then he was the one to come up with the idea."

_"Otouto, what if...Just this one time, since our wills are the same right now, we forge them into a single driving purpose? Then once that bastard is destroyed, and we are both healed, we can go our separate ways and back to how it's been since I left. What say you, Sasuke?" _

_"Aniki, you're asking something that's very hard for me to give in too. But if it means Orochimaru will be destroyed and not able to harm Naruto anymore, then hai. I will, for Naruto. So from here till Orochimaru is dead and we are healed we are allies. Promise, Itachi-nii-san?" Sasuke had cut his right palm and Itachi cut his left. They placed them together, blood mixing. _

_"Promise, Sasuke-otouto." _

"We fought well together. Very good team work in my opinion. I was a little more reckless then he was, and Orochimaru and Kabuto targeted me more then Itachi, so I was more wounded them him. Itachi helped me back to the village. I tried to get him to come with me, to get healed and then I'd make them let him leave, but he said no. He just wanted to make sure I got back here okay, he could get himself healed somewhere else. He helped teleaport me into Tsunade's office, and I think Kakashi knew Itachi helped, but he said nothing." Sasuke stared at his feet.

"It kind of sounds like Itachi still cares for you in a way. Like he doesn't want his little brother to die."Naruto looked down at his hands. "If you think about it, if Itachi really didn't care if you lived or died...If he wanted to kill you...He would have killed you when he did your clan...or when he came to kidnap me...or any other time you two clashed. He never did...I think your cold, stern, mean, big brother still as a soft spot for his little brother." he said, poking Sasuke's shoulder.

"Maybe..." Sasuke said, deep in thought. "I just can't forgive him for what he did to my clan." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but if I MADE you two get along and you not want to kill him? You teamed up with him because of me, so..." Naruto gave Sasuke a playful look. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from him, crawling up to the head of the bed.

"Good luck with that." he responded.

"Awww! Sasuke, come on!" Naruto whined. Sasuke ignored him.

"Now, are you going to bed or what? We're both tired, this is what I wanted you to do in the beginning. Now, LET'S GO TO BED!" Sasuke said, giving Naruto a demanding look. Naruto smiled.

"Only if you'll be in there with me." Naruto said playfully. Sasuke smiled again.

"This is perfect..." he muttered.

"Hn?"

"This is perfect. Like I had dreamed. I want it to be like this forever." Naruto said to him. Sasuke kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah but, how about it a bigger home? Say...the Uchiha estate?" Naruto sat up fast.

"What are you asking?" he asked, his heart racing. Sasuke smirked.

"I want to get you out of this place. I want you to live with me." he said. Naruto smiled a fox like grin.

"Hell yeah! I sooo wanna!" he exclaimed.

"Then we'll move your stuff in the morning. Now lay back down!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him back down, a little roughly. They cuddled back up together and Naruto sighed.

"Aishitemasu, forever and a day." Sasuke said.

"Boku un aishitemasu, forever and a day." Naruto said back. They kissed one more time before settling down to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Naruto walked down through the village, his old orange jacket back on, his arms behind his head. He walked with a little bounce in his step. He had never felt any better in his life. The sun was shinning, people seemed happy, nothing sad was about, and to top it all off, Naruto felt whole for once in his life. He wasn't heart broken anymore. And it was all thanks to one tall, dark Teme.

"Naruto!" he heard more then one voice call out his name. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at who called his name. I was a big group of people, most of them looking very happy to see him. It was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, and Neji.

"Naruto! You were gone pretty much all day yesterday, on your birthday! You looked sad so we decided to try to cheer you up today!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hai, really none of us like it when you're down like that, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Yeah, it makes us worry when you're not your normal, happy-go-lucky self!" Kiba remarked, Akamaru barking, agreeing.

"So we wanted to make you very happy today!" Choji said. Naruto looked at all of them, eyebrows raised and a smirk playing at his lips. After a second, he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow, thanks you guys! That means a lot to me!" he said, putting on a fox like grin.

"Good, see we-." Sakura cut herself off and she stared at Naruto, surprised. "Naruto...you're...smiling! A real smile! And you laughed!" He nodded like a child.

"I know! I've never felt better in my life! I'm as happy as can be." He put both arms back behind his head and tapped one foot out in front of him, leaning back a little. Shikamaru smirked.

'_So, he did do as I said...Good job Sasuke.'_

Hinata smiled. '_Sasuke did go seem him. And now Naruto's happy, I'm so glad.'_

"What's made you so happy, Naruto?" Shino asked him.

"Did we help make you like this in anyway?" Lee asked. Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled. He looked back at them.

"Yeah, in a way you did. But let's say...my happiness found it's way back." he said, smiling a wide tooth grin.

"YES! Naruto is happy! We all must celebrate!" Lee yelled, hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto laughed.

"Alright, sure." he said. Lee let him go and Neji looked at Naruto closely. He eyes got a little bigger in surprise and he made a small noise.

"Oi, Naruto." he said, getting the blondes attention.

"Yeah?"

"You have something right here," Neji said, pointing to a spot on his own neck. Naruto reached up to where that would be on him.

"Something there?" he asked, feeling around. "What?" he asked. He moved his hand and everyone looked closely.

"Oh great..." Shikamaru sighed, Shino sighing after him. Sakura and Ino giggled and Hinata turned a little pink.

"Aww, dude!" Kiba yelled. Choji snickered and Lee raised his eyebrows at Naruto.

"Naruto, what did you do last night?" he asked. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ino pulled out her mirror and showed Naruto. Naruto looked at his neck and his face turned cherry red when he noticed what was on his neck. He slapped his hand over it quickly. He heard Kyuubi laughing his ass off in his mind.

'_KYUUBI! YOU STUPID FOX! YOU DIDN'T HEAL ME?!'_ Naruto screamed to him in his mind.

'_Aww, chill kit. It's not something major. I bet he'll be proud to see it and plus, it's entertaining to me.'_ Kyuubi laughed.

'_What? Kyuubi, it's a HICKY!'_

_'Oi, don't blame me.'_

Naruto's face got semi-angry.

"That bastard..." he muttered.

"What?" Ino asked. Naruto growled and suddenly his eyes darted up over Sakura's shoulder and he bared his teeth.

"Oi, your an ass-hole you know that? You could have told me you left one, Teme!" Naruto yelled angry.

"Teme?" Sakura muttered, eyes widening.

"I thought you'd notice I was doing that, Dobe." a deep voice behind the group said. Everyones, save for Hinata and Shikamaru, eye's widened. They all spun around. Everyone gasped.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura said surprised. Sasuke stood there with Kakashi standing behind him. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly, his famous pose, in the same thing he wore during the 3rd exam in the Chunin exams. He smirked at all of them.

"Yo." he said plainly to them.

"Sasuke-kun, your back!" Ino yelled. She made a move to hug him but Shikamaru stopped her with his hands and gave her a warning look.

"Sasuke, welcome back!" Choji said.

"Long time no see." came Kiba.

"Oi." Shino said mono-tone.

"Yeah. Nice to see you back, Uchiha." Neji said arms folded. Sasuke looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hyuuga." he said. They both nodded their heads once to each other.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said softly. Sasuke raised both eyebrows and looked over at her. She stared at him, amazed he was back. He blinked a few times before smirking.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." he said nicely. "It's nice to see you again." She gasped lightly, surprised he said something that nice to her and he called her Sakura-chan. She smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Sasuke-kun. Welcome back." she said. Lee stuck his hand out to Sasuke.

"Hai! Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke! I'm happy to see you!" Lee said. Sasuke looked at his hand and then shook it.

"Good to see you too, Rock Lee-san."he said. Lee looked surprised for a second, but shook it off.

Ino broke passed Shikamaru and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" she cried. Sasuke shifted and Ino tensed, expecting him to push her off, but he didn't. Naruto glared at Ino.

'_Don't touch him! He's mine!'_

"I've been fine. You?" he asked, patting her back. She let him go and backed up.

"Are you really Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Hai, I just had a little change recently. Things happened that sort of changed me a little." he said. His eyes moved to Naruto, and his smirk grew.

"So, oi there Naruto." Kakashi said, getting everyones attention. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down 'U'.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, never felt better-but," he rubbed the spot on his neck where the hickey was. "I really could do without this!" he glared at Sasuke and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura looked at who Naruto was glaring at and looked between Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly it clicked and her eyes grew wide.

"Wait a minute!" she said, pointing at both of them. "You mean to tell me that..." Sasuke gave her a look that meant 'Yeah, you know it's true.' Sakura's eyes grew even wider. "Oh my Kami!"

"What?" Ino said, curious.

"You don't see it? Ino, Sasuke gave Naruto that hickey!" Sakura said still in shock. Ino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji stared at Sasuke in shock, then at Naruto. Naruto turned cherry red again. He folded his arms and turned his face away. Sasuke's smirk grew as he tried not to laugh at Naruto's face.

"You mean Sasuke-kun is now dating Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, that's what she means." Sasuke said. Almost everyone looked at him surprised. His face changed to a very serious one. He turned on his Sharingan and gave them a threating look. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Everyone shook their head franticly and Naruto smiled, blushing more. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, I should have known." Lee said, walking between Naruto and Sasuke. "It was sort of obvious when you were younger, especially after the Chunin exams." He grabbed Naruto's arm and Sasuke's elbow and pulled them together. "You two make a wonderful couple. I am happy for you!" He gave them both a thumbs up and smiled at them, teeth shinning. Naruto looked surprised.

"You mean, you don't mind? You don't mind one of the villages bishounen's who happens to be Uchiha Sasuke, survior of the Uchiha clan tragedy, and one of the most powerful ninja's around to date someone like me who's been shunned most his life by the villagers and holds Kyuubi in him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes widened a little. Everyone nodded no.

"Nah, of course we don't Naruto." Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"You love each other, that's all that matters." Neji added, smirking.

"Who you are doesn't matter." Hinata said, smiling.

"As long as you are loyal to your koibito and love them more then anything!" Lee said, giving them a good guy pose.

"And you never mean to hurt them and your bond is indestructible." Kakashi added.

"Right." Shino agreed.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura said, smiling sweetly. Naruto smiled softly and looked down at the ground.

"Thanks you guys. I just thought that you wouldn't like a-."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you dare." Sasuke said sternly. Naurto looked up at him surprised. "I thought I told you already. And what they said is right, especially what Neji, Hinata, and Lee said...Besides, I thought you were happy now. Don't be thinking those negative thoughts, it's not like you." Naruto stared at him for a second before smiling a fox like grin and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Gomen, Sasuke-koi. And...arigato." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and then smiled at Naruto, his eyes turning into an upside down 'U'. Everyone gasped at this.

"Sasuke smiled! Uchiha Sasuke smiled!" Lee yelled loudly.

"He did!" both Ino and Sakura said, surprised.

"That's surprising!" Kiba remarked.

"Wow, that is surprising." Shino said.

"Today is filled with surprises." Neji said.

"Hai, it is." Kakashi agreed.

"Too troublesome..."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "As I said, I just had a little change recently. Things happened that sort of changed me a little." He looked down at Naruto and he smiled at Sasuke, laughing lightly. Suddenly, Naruto's face dropped and he glared at Sasuke.

"You know what?" Naruto said, slyly.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto pointed to the mark on his neck.

"I'm going to make you something just like this one." He said. Sasuke smirked but it faded when he saw the look on Naruto's face. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. "But it ain't gunna be a hickey!" Naruto pulled his leg back and tried to kick Sasuke.

"Kuso!" Sasuke muttered, moving out of the way. Naruto tried again and a few seconds later was chasing Sasuke around the group, swing his fist around and a vain of annoyance on his forehead.

"I'm going to give you many more bruise, big ones! And when they heal, I'm going to do it again and again and again and again!" he yelled. He swung at Sasuke head, but Sasuke ducked and covered his head with his arms. He tried again but Sasuke quickly darted behind him and held him in a arm lock. He picked him up off the ground and Naruto was squirming, trying to get free.

"Naruto calm down!" Sasuke said.

"No! You and Kyuubi are stupid! You give it to me then Kyuubi doesn't heal it so it can amuse him! You're both teme's! I'm going to get you!"

"I'd thought you'd notice I was doing that!"

"Oh, now you're calling me stupid! AHHHH! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. This went on for a few minutes, then finally Naruto calmed down. Sasuke set him down, but right after he did, Naruto rammed his heel as hard as he could on to Sasuke's big toe. Sasuke yelled out in pain and grabbed his foot. Naruto hmphed and turned his back to Sasuke. Everyone else was trying not to laugh. Sasuke stared at Naruto's back and he smirk slyly.

"Ow, damn it Naruto. I think you broke my toe!" he said, making his voice sound like he was in pain. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around quick, moving to Sasuke fast to comfort him.

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt you that bad! I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" He looked at Sasuke's foot and Sasuke smirked evilly. He reached forward, grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket and he pulled it half way over Naruto's head, making Naruto yell out in surprise. He pushed Naruto's head back, making him fall on his butt. Then right when Naruto pulled his head back through his jacket, Sasuke pounced on him, grabbing his wrist and pinning them up above Naruto's head, and Sasuke straddled his waste.

"Gotcha." Sasuke said, sporting a cock smirk. Naruto pouted.

"Errr, Sasuke, get off me!" he yelled, wiggling around.

"No, no, no, Naru-chan. You have to earn it." Sasuke said playfully. Naruto blinked a few times then raised his eyebrows. He rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke!" he whinnied.

"Naru-chan."he said playfully lowering his face so it was closer to his. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He lifted his head and locked lips with Sasuke. Sasuke pushed his head back down so Naruto couldn't pull back fast, and he deepened the kiss. Naruto squirmed a little bit and Sasuke pulled away. He raised his eyebrows to Naruto and Naruto sighed, but smiled. "Aishitemasu, forever and a day, Sasuke-koi."

"Boku un aishitemasu, forever and a day, Naru-koi." Sasuke said before getting off Naruto and helping him up. They looked around at the others. All the girls were blushing and giggling, Kiba and Choji were itching their heads nervously, Shikamaru was shaking his head, staring up at the sky, Shino look completely normal, Lee's cheeks were pink and he was smiling, Neji's cheeks were pink and he had a sweat drop on his forehead, and Kakashi was smiling. It took them a minute but they all recovered.

"We must celebrate this wonderful display of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hai! Let's go party and eat!" Choji yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"We will AFTER we put up all Naruto's stuff at my house. He left before we finished unpacking." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto. Naruto pouted. "But we'll be back to have some fun." Naruto smiled and stuck his tounge out at Sasuke. "You better put that back unless you plan to do something with it." Naruto quickly pulled his tounge back in and turned red, glaring at Sasuke. Naruto turned back to the others to tell them he'd be back soon, when Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke. He stood facing the groups direction, standing next to Sasuke.

"So, you didn't make it a waste of my breath and you did fix his heart..." He sighed. "More importantly, you saved him. Good job, Uchiha."

"Thanks, Nara...In a way...he really saved me...from so many things." Sasuke said, watching Naruto's back.

"You both saved each other. You're both perfect for each other. And you did the right thing, letting Itachi fight with you. Without him, you'd be dead right now."

Sasuke smirked. "Amazing how you figure things out so quickly." There was a pause and Sasuke sighed. "Thanks...for...everything. For telling me what you did...and more importantly, keeping an eye on Naruto. Its thanks to really all of you that he made it this far and hasn't done something to hurt himself...I was stupid...and I owe you one. Your a great friend to him...Thank you, Shika." Shikamaru smiled.

"Now you're calling me that?...You're welcome and thanks for saving Naruto...None of us could do that...You're not half bad Sasuke. I like you." They smiled at each other, right before Naruto jumped on Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking Sasuke on the lips.

"Come on Sasuke! Lets go home, get me unpacked, then back here!" He said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down." Sasuke chuckled. "Come on, let's go. See you guys in a few minutes!" he called to the others as he walked away. Naruto jumped on his back.

"Piggy-back ride!" he called out, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke grabbed his legs and began carrying him back to the Uchiha estate.

"Wow, you aren't that heavy, Naru-chan. That's perfect." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Perfect for what, Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"No what?"

"Don't call me Sasu-chan."

Oh, why not? You gave me the nickname Naru-chan, you have to have one too. I like Sasu-chan." Naruto said.

"Well, I don't." Sasuke said sternly.

"Fine." Naruto thought for a minute then smiled. "Sasukie!"

"No."

"Sugar-dumpling?"

"Hell no!"

"Sweety kins?"

"No!"

"Honey-buns?"

"No."

"Puppy?"

"No, Naruto."

"Sasu-sasu?"

"Nope." Naruto thought for a minute. Then smiled.

"Oh! Uke-ukeie!" Sasuke eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"

"Why?" Naruto said, confused by Sasuke's reaction.

"I am NOT going to be the uke! You are! _I_ am the seme. I refuse to be the uke, you fit it better anyway. No way in hell would I do or be that!" Sasuke barked seriously.

"Awww! Come on Sasuke! I don't wanna be the uke!" Naruto whinnied.

"I'm sure you'll like it, Naru-chan."

"Alright then. If I am the uke, then I get to call you Sasu-chan."

"Hell NO!" Sasuke said.

"Then I'm not the uke."

"Yes you are. I'll make you be it."

"Then let me call you Sasu-chan!"

"No, Naruto!"

"Aww, come on Sasu-chan." Naruto said playfully.

"Don't make me drop you."

"Don't be mean, Sasu-chan."

"Na-ru-to don't call me that and drop it or I'll drop you!"

"SASUKE!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Teme!" Sasuke acted like he was about to drop Naruto. Naruto yelped and clung on to Sasuke tightly. "Gahh! SASUKE!" he yelled. Sasuke laughed and shifted Naruto on his back.

"I love you, forever and a day dobe."

Naruto groaned but smiled at the same time.

"I love you too, forever and a day teme...Sasu-chan."

"NO!"

End

* * *

**There's our two-shot! Hope you liked! It was a little... over dramatic... Oh well... **

**Review please:)**


End file.
